The oracle of the Cards
by Demon Hunter666
Summary: Scott and his friends start a tourment hosted by a new looking Pegasus, but is Pegasus really behind the tournament, or is it a knew foe? FIRST STORY I Demon Hunter has ever done. First of a series involving Scott and his friends.
1. Prologue:Prologue

Welcome to my first story people ^_^. This story is called The oracle of the cards. It has my own characters in it. Their descriptions will be in my profile (when I finally edit it XD.) Without further ado, here's the disclaimer and the prologue.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own yu-gi-oh or its characters. I DO own my character, which are in my profile.  
  
------  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the beginning of a new day in the palace of Egypt. The sun rises, and the great pharaoh, Yami, wakes up. He gets out of his bed, gets his robes on, grabs the millennium puzzle and walks downstairs of his palace for breakfast. He goes down to breakfast, hoping that his former high priest, Seth, would not attack. During breakfast, his new high priest, Scott, came down. "Good morning pharaoh," Scott says to the pharaoh.  
  
"Good morning Scott," says Yami.  
  
"The injured soldiers have gotten better," Scott quickly says.  
  
The pharaoh sighed and replied, "Seth has done enough, and we must stop him"  
  
Scott was about to reply when one of the soldiers come barging into the room. "Pharaoh, pharaoh," he says with worry.  
  
Yami quickly stood up, "What happened."  
  
The soldier said, "Seth is attacking, all of us are trying to stop him."  
  
Yami quickly stood up and said to Scott, "Stay here, he wants me not  
you."  
  
Yami rushed outside. It was horror out there. The buildings were burned, which was the work of Seth's Blue Eyes White Dragons. Dead bodies were everywhere. His soldiers were trying to stop the might shadow monsters. Yami ran about the town, when he came upon Seth. "SETH!" Yami says with furry.  
  
Seth looked at the pharaoh and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'Great' pharaoh."  
  
Yami said, "Why did you betray me Seth, WHY."  
  
Seth said with a sneer, "Because you took away my life. When you sealed the shadow monsters away in the tablets, you sealed our friendship." His might dragon went right behind his master. "Now my mighty monster, KILL THE PHARAOH."  
  
The dragon reared back to unleash his attack. Yami stood back in horror. The dragon unleashed his attack, when Scott came right in front of the pharaoh. His millennium staff and he took the hit. Scott fell to the sand. "SCOTT!" yelled the pharaoh. The pharaoh ran by Scott's side. "I......I'm s....sorry pharaoh." Said Scott  
  
"It's ok, everything is going to be ok." Yami said with hope, even though he knew it was too late for Scott. Scott said with glee, "HA, I have taken the person closest to you for a son. I have killed his cousin, now I have killed him." He started laughing,  
  
"Goodbye pharaoh," Scott said with his final breath. Yami then turned to face Seth. "SETH, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHADOW GAME!" he said with fury.  
  
Seth replied, "I accept, bring it on."  
  
-----  
  
This is just the prologue; I don't want to make this to take forever. Please go to the next chapter, and please review. Your support will help me write faster ^_^.  
  
Demon Hunter 


	2. Chapter 1:The invitation

Welcome to chapter one of the oracle of the cards. After you read REVIEW. If it's a bad review, please have a reason why it's bad. NO FLAMES. With out further ado, here's chapter one.  
  
------  
  
Note: A/N stands for authors note.  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. If I owned yu-gi-oh, I wouldn't spend my time writing a fanfic.  
  
-----  
  
Note: Scott: the present Scott, not the Scott from the prologue A.J.: Arthur's nickname  
  
-----  
  
Chapter one- The invitation  
  
Scott just got out of school. It was summer vacation for him. Scott is 15 years old, and lives in Florida. He absolutely loves duel monsters. He has a 40 card deck with a 15 side deck, even though. He rarely uses it. He doesn't have many friends. One of his friends is Arthur. Arthur is the same age as him, except taller. Scott is rich. He lives in a mansion. Right next to his mansion is another mansion, owned by his cousin, Chris. Scott is a nice person, but when you piss him off, you probably would be hurt. (A/N: Describes me perfectly XD)  
  
Scott and his cousin walked up his mansion's long driveway, and he walked in the house. "Good afternoon mother." Scott said. "I'm home."  
  
His mother walked out of the kitchen and said, "Good afternoon Scott and Chris. How was your last day of school?"  
  
"Fine," they both replied.  
  
"Did I get any mail mom?" Scott asked.  
  
"Why, yes, you did, it's from Industrial Illusions. I think it has to do with the new tournament starting in Domino, Japan. You probably got a letter too, Chris."  
  
"I'll go home and check," and with that, Chris ran home.  
  
Scott went upstairs to his bedroom, which contained a computer, a desk, a whole bunch of duel monsters posters, a bed, a dresser, a T.V. and Scott's precious deck. He opened the letter and read what it says:  
  
Dear Scott,  
You have been invited to the battle city tournament, hosted by Industrial Illusion's owner, Pegasus. With this letter is a package containing a duel disk, which will be used to duel with, (A/N: Who would of guessed that XD) 5 star chips, a dueling glove, and a plane ticket to Domino, Japan. Please do not use the duel disk until the tournament begins. The tournament is located in Domino city, Japan. We want you in Japan in 1 week. We hope to see that you participate in this tournament.  
  
Sincerely,  
Industrial Illusions  
  
Scott grabbed the package and grabbed all the supplies. The dueling glove looked like a bigger version of the old one. The glove looks like it will hold 100 star chips. He put the star chips in the glove and he threw the glove on his bed. He ran downstairs. He dialed Arthur's number. It rang a couple of times and then a voice started to speak. "Yea, who is it," the voice said.  
  
"A.J. it's me Scott," he said to his friend.  
  
A.J. knew what Scott was going to say so he said, "Yes I got an invitation, yes I am going, yes I know you're going, yes I know that Chris is going, and yes I know your going. I'm headed to Japan tomorrow. Anything else you want to say?"  
  
Scott was in shock, "Uh, no. Chris and I will be in Japan by tomorrow as well. We'll ride in the same plane. Bye." Scott then hung up when Chris ran into the room. "Scott, I can go, I'm going tomorrow, when are you going?" He said  
  
Scott's mother then walked into the room. "Scott, you can go tomorrow. You got to pack up by tomorrow."  
  
Scott then said, "Well we're going to Japan!"  
  
Chris then headed home to pack. Scott went upstairs to pack up as well. After he got everything packed up, he went to eat dinner, then he took a shower, then he went to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Well thanks for reading chapter one. I'll put this chapter up, and then I'll start next chapter and the chapter after that chapter. Please review.  
  
Demon Hunter  
  
-----  
  
Next time on chapter 3: the plane ride and the start of the tournament: Scott, A.J. and Chris go on the plane. Scott meets a strange person in a white turban that gives him something. (A/N: Guess who that is in your review and guess what he gives him.) Scott then duels a familiar person (A/N: Not Yugi, but you can guess who it is in your review.) 


End file.
